If You Were Never Born
by Incomplete-Synopsis
Summary: Tegan and Sara are beginning a new tour, they get on each others nerves with their unsaid feelings, until one night after a show in which Tegan wishes that Sara was never born. Quincest
1. Chapter 1

First time writing Quincest and with the Tegan and Sara plot and story line. I hope I do well. Please comment~

* * *

Tegan hummed quietly to herself as her and her twin sister Sara sat in the back of a large white van with her sister and other band members. It was the beginning of their tour after releasing Heartthrob, they wanted to start local, Tegan wanted to be closer to her twin so they settled on Montreal.

She clicked the pen in her boney fingers, concentrating on her lyrics. Sara looked up from her book and glared at her twin; she rolled her eyes and nudged her with her elbow, sending shock waves up Tegan's arm. "Can you stop?" she asked, before looking back down at her book. It had been like this for weeks, Sara would get annoyed and Tegan would act like nothing's wrong, to put it simply, they were sick of each other…although Tegan had a few more emotions built up.

Tegan looked at her pen, then back at Sara "Stop what?" she questioned, not finding anything wrong with what she was doing. Sara pointed at the pen Tegan continued to click her pen. Sara looked back up and pointed at the pen. Tegan looked up over and stopped the clicking. Sara chuckled and looked back down at her book, leaving a blushing twin to go back to her writing.

"Sorry," she mumbled. Sara nodded in approval as she read, oblivious at her sister's stare. The older twin subconsciously stared at the younger of the two. She was broke out of her gaze by Johnny, who poked her in the back of her head with his drum stick, with an annoyed glance, she looked back at him. Johnny rolled his drum stick in between his fingers and gave her the 'you-know-what-you-did' look. Tegan huffed, sinking back in her seat and went back to her writing.

It was obvious that Tegan Quin was in love with her sister, well at least to everyone besides Sara herself. Even some of their fans had made speculations about their relationship, how could Sara _not _see. "We're here," Sara said as she put her book away. Tegan raised an eyebrow and looked around her surrounding…they were already at the venue for the show.

"Right," Tegan said as she opened the door to the van.

"Are you alright?" Sara asked as she grabbed their guitar cases from the back. Tegan nodded at her and took hers from Sara's hand.

"Perfectly fine," she smiled. Sara got that 'twin' vibe from her sister.

"Are you sure? You seem off," she wondered as they walked to the backstage area.

"I'm fine, Sara," Tegan said, getting slightly annoyed with her sister. Sara bit her lip and backed off, the last thing she wanted to do was make her sister upset…angry Tegan isn't what she wanted to come out, especially before the first show of the tour. Tegan pulled a bottle of vodka out of her bag and put it down on the table. Sara looked at it as she unpacked the set equipment "Want some?" Tegan asked.

"I shouldn't," Sara replied simply.

Tegan smirked and grabbed the bottle, she held it up to Sara's face and shook it side to side "You know you want it, Sasa," she teased. Sara rolled her eyes and took the bottle from her hands; she unscrewed the cap and took a big swig. She handed it back to Tegan and went back to unpacking. "That's it…you usually drink more?" She asked looking at the bottle.

"I don't want to be drunk during the show," Sara answered her, shrugging her shoulders. Tegan shook her head and drank out of the clear glass bottle .

"Sound check!" Someone yelled. The twins grabbed their things and headed to the stage. Along the way, Tegan kept looking over at her sister…why wasn't she talking to her all of a sudden? Everything was fine in the car…yes, she had her nose in a book but that's normal Sara. _"What's her fucking deal?" _Tegan thought to herself trying to decide what was wrong with her twin.

_"Is she trying to get me drunk…its some kind of conspiracy…she's been really weird around me. Plotting murder, that's not like Tegan. Maybe it's the alcohol talking? Maybe she likes me? haha. No. Good one, Sara," _she chuckled to herself, she pushed some hair behind her ear and opened the door to the stage.

Tegan looked back at Sara and smiled, she was adorable when she makes herself laugh. Johnny tugged on Tegan's sleeve and tugged her towards the corner. "You know I'm gay right?" She joked as he backed her into the corner. Johnny glared at her and hit her arm in annoyance.

"You're fucking giving yourself away," he told her.

Tegan cocked her head to the side and put her guitar strap over her small frame "What do you mean?" she asked as she held her guitar. Johnny looked back at Sara, who was setting up her keyboard.

"You're too obvious…if you don't want the fans to know, tone it down," he said before letting her go. Tegan rolled her eyes, she was perfectly fine. She walked back over to the stage and drank more out of the Vodka bottle, she closed her eyes, she felt like getting tipsy tonight… good stories would come out of it.

"Tee Tee, don't get drunk," Sara reminded.

"Yes, Mother," Tegan laughed, taking another sip.

"What stories do you want to tell tonight? I'm sure you've told them all," Sara wondered, trying to change the subject and have a decent conversation with her.

"Well…since Closer is the last song, how about I tell the time you and Emy had sex for the first time," Tegan grinned. Sara laughed and threw one of her guitar picks at her. Tegan slapped the pick away and took another drink.

"No! you will not," Sara told her, thinking that she was joking and wouldn't actually do it. Tegan gave her a laugh and a nod…Tegan was totally going to do it.

After the sound check and the concert, everything went according to plan, the twins' banter and older songs. They had played songs off Heartthrob to excite the crowd. But throughout the show Tegan kept glancing at her sister, she was so sexy in her blue polka-dot collared button up. Now and then, Johnny would bang on his symbol a little too hard to get Tegan's attention away from her sister and to the music. "So before our last song, Closer…there's a funny story while writing this song," Tegan started, earning a loud cheer from the audience, she smiled and continued with her story "My lovely Sara here…told me about when she was in a relationship with a girl and how she wanted to get 'closer' with her." In that moment, Sara froze…she couldn't believe Tegan; she thought she was only joking with her when she said that. Sara heard the laughter and played it all off with her shy smiles and small movements.

She rested her arm on her black guitar and scratched her head; trying to suffer through the embarrassment…Tegan was going to get it later.

_"I hate her, I hate her, I hate…so much right now," _she thought to herself.

They had said goodbyes and bowed to the crowed before walking off stage. Sara's anger set in, she gave her guitar to the stage hand and walked down the hallway, she walked up behind Tegan and yanked her by her jacket "What the fuck Tegan?" She asked angrily.

"What do you mean?" Tegan joked with a sly smile on her face as she turned around her face her angry sister. Sara growled and pushed her twin backwards.

"That damn story! I told you not to fucking tell it, it's private!" She started to yell, her voice getting louder with every sentence.

"Well maybe you open up a little," Tegan suggested, getting annoyed with her.

"Maybe you should stay out of my personal business," she hissed, pushing the elder twin back. Tegan pushed her back and against the wall.

"Lighten up!" She yelled.

"Stay out of my personal life!" Sara screamed, taking the Vodka bottle out of the seething twins' hand and smashing it to the floor.

"Fuck you," she yelled, starting to walk away from Sara.

"You want to...don't you?" Sara screamed out of anger. Tegan stopped in her tracks…did Sara know about her feeling towards her? She turned around and stormed back up to Sara, she clenched her hand before slapping Sara across the face, sending her to the floor, getting small cuts from the shattered glass.

"Fuck you, Sara! You know what? I wish you were never born!" Tegan screamed as she stormed off. Sara sat up and touched her cheek that was stinging from the slap. So that's how Tegan truly felt about her.

_"Be careful what you wish for." _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2! Please comment and enjoy~

* * *

It was 3am by the time Tegan stumbled into her twins apartment, she groaned and turned on the light, grimacing at the bright room. "Sara," she mumbled, looking around for her sister…she was always up at this time reading.

"She's in bed," a stern voice said. Tegan looked over towards the kitchen area and saw her mother standing there with her arms folded across her chest.

"Mom?" Tegan asked in disbelief, was this one of those hallucinations from the 5 beers she consumed? Or was she actually there? "What are you doing here?" Sonia looked at her daughter with a stern face as she cleaned off Sara's marble counter top.

"I got a call from your sister…apparently you went on a drunken rampage?" She questioned. Tegan rolled her eyes, so Sara had to call their mommy.

"It was no big deal, it was the usual fight," Tegan defended.

"No big deal? Tegan, you hurt her, physically and mentally," Sonia yelled. Tegan huffed and ran her fingers through her hair, trying to calm herself down.

"Where's Sara?" she asked, throwing her bag on the couch.

"In bed already, I just got done doctoring her cuts," Sonia said as she threw away band aid wrappers away in the small garbage can by the counter. Cuts? Tegan carefully shook her head, trying not to cause a headache. Tegan could barely remember what happened that night at the concert, she did her best to remember but it was all a blur. She walked over and sat on the couch with her head in her hands.

"Is she alright?" she asked.

Sonia sat on the table in front of her and sighed "She's fine…you really hurt her…to tell her that you wish she was never born, come on Tee," she said bitterly.

"She fucking deserved it," Tegan said as she got off the couch and stormed to her room, when Sara first moved in, she made sure that Tegan would always have a room for herself.

Tegan furrowed her eyebrows and slammed the door shut; she mumbled under her breath and punched the wall beside her. She couldn't explain her anger…she was mad because of Sara's response to her and she was mad at herself for hurting her twin. She shook her aching hand and sat on her bed. The brunette had to check up of her sister…even if she was pissed.

She silently opened her door and walked over to Sara's bedroom, constantly looking back at the living room to make sure her mother wasn't looking. She gently pushed on the wood door, letting the light from the living room cascade into the injured twin's room. Tegan rested her head against the cold frame and looked at her. She was asleep with an open book laying on her bed, her skinny arm was wrapped with gauze. "What would it be like if I was the only one?" Tegan whispered to herself. "I love you, Sara," she sighed before exiting her room, leaving Sara to sleep hopefully peacefully.

Tegan layed in bed, struggling to sleep, she felt like she was starting to get sober…everything was blurry and she suddenly felt dizzy "You can do this Tegan…fall asleep," she encouraged herself. She groaned and slapped her hands on the bed, hastily turning over on her stomach. Tegan layed there restless, until her body finally decided to shut down and allowed the troubled twin to sleep.

The next morning, Tegan woke up to the sounds of an annoying bird chirping form the window "Shut up," she said to the bird outside as she rolled over onto her back. Rolling out of bed, Tegan scratched her hip and walked out into the living room. Her headache kicked in…she was definitely hung over, groaning to herself she looked around, seeing her mom at the table.

"Tee, it's about time you woke up," she smiled.

"How long was I asleep for?" she asked, taking a seat at the small table.

"Well, its 1 already…so you do the math," Sonia said with a smirk. Tegan glared at her and looked down at the plate her mom put in front of her.

"Where's Sara?" she asked. Sonia looked at her with a puzzled look and cocked her head ever so slightly.

"Who's Sara?" She asked.

"Funny, Mom," she laughed, "now seriously…where is she?"

"Tegan… I don't know who you're talking about." Tegan rubbed her forehead…how could her mother forget her twin sister she gave birth to her for Christ's sake. _"It's the hang over, it's messing with your brain," _she thought to herself.

"Mom, where is Sara?" She said sternly, she placed her hands on the table and stood up, looking at her mother dead in the eyes. Sonia looked at her and saw the emotion in her eyes. "My twin? little Sasa?" Tegan asked, pleading with her to remember and stop playing around.

"Twin? Tegan don't be ridiculous," Sonia scoffed. Tegan groaned loudly and walked away from her, she was going to find her sister, and she was probably reading one of her many books like every morning.

"Sara," Tegan said, trying to be calm as she knocked on her door. No response. "Sara, please…open up!" she called. She placed her hand on the door knob and breathed, she hoped she was awake and willing to talk. "I'm coming in," she warned before opening the door.

Once she opened the door she gasped…this was not Sara's room, there was nothing in it, it's like she was never here. All that was in the room was a large queen bed with tacky floral blankets. Her face turned to a look of horror "Sara!" she shouted, sliding down the wall. "Where are you?" she whispered to no one.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter three! I'm so excited for this one! I hope you all like it. Please comment and enjoy~_

* * *

_"This is a joke, she's hiding from me…to scare me! that's it, it's all a joke," _Tegan thought to herself as she sat in the vacant room. It had to be a joke; Sara must have packed up her room and left to Emy's place, and she must have gotten their mom in on it, it's just a joke. She got up quickly and ran into her room to get her phone; Emy would never lie to her.

Her fingers fumbled with her phone, trying to get to Emy's contact profile "Come on," she complained, shaking her phone, as it didn't go fast enough to her liking. Once it came up, she pressed the call button repeatedly.

"Hey Tee! Glad you called, I'm almost done with the booklet for your album," Emy said as she answered. Tegan raised an eyebrow 'your' album? She shook her head, that didn't matter at the moment.

"Yeah great, Emy…have you talked to Sara?" Tegan asked, rubbing her forehead. There was a long pause after Tegan asked her the burning question she was literally dying to know the answer to. It was silent until Emy started laughing uncontrollably "Emy! Where is she?" She nearly shouted. The laughing from the other line, now she knew Tegan was serious,

"I have no idea who you're talking about…you've never mentioned a Sara before…new girlfriend?" Emy questioned. Tegan groaned and massaged the bridge of her nose in frustration.

"She is my twin! She looks just like me! You work for us? Tegan and Sara? Ring a fucking bell?" Tegan shouted, officially irritated with everyone's stupidity today. She wanted her sister, now!

"Tee, calm down! The last time I checked you were just Tegan Quin…there was never Tegan and Sara," Emy explained to her, chuckling. Tegan's eyes went wide…no Tegan and Sara? That was the most idiotic thing she's ever heard.

"I am perfectly calm! I need my sister," she said, aggravated.

"Ok well, I'm going to get back to work," Emy told her in an awkward tone before hanging up on the distraught twin. Tegan growled and threw her phone on the bed. She walked to her closet and put on a pair of dark skinny jeans and a plain jean jacket. She was going to find her sister; she'd search all of Canada if she had to.

After putting on shoes, Tegan grabbed her phone and walked out the door, looking down every sun filled hallway, hoping she'd find her sister. She climbed up and down every flight of stairs with no luck. She sat down on the stoop of the building and put on her sunglasses, shielding her sad eyes from the world.

Where would she be? She rubbed her hands together and thought deeply, she would have to check every local coffee shop, art gallery, and bookstore in the city. Only god knows how long it would take to do that…days, possibly weeks. She stood up and started walking; she had to start now…she wouldn't rest until she found her sister.

It's been hours since Tegan set out looking for her twin, she went to countless places Sara usually hung out, but they all claimed she wasn't there or that they didn't know who she was. With every rejection, Tegan's hope faded. This is definitely punishment for telling her that she shouldn't have been born. Sara was playing this game extremely well.

She walked into a small coffee shop she remembered when they first started playing shows, it was during the time they played there that Tegan was figuring out her feelings for her sister. "Hey Tegan, what can I get you?" a man asked from behind the counter.

"Tea, something for my head," she told him, "have you seen Sara?"

The man turned around and looked at her strangely, just like every other person did. "Who?" he asked her, pulling a styrofoam cup off the large stack in front of him.

"Never mind," Tegan sighed as she pulled out her wallet, sliding the money on the counter. After getting her drink, Tegan walked over to the wall with pictures of all the performers that ever graced the stage of the coffee shop. She remembered a lot of them; half smiling at the memories she had with Sara here. The pictures! They had one of them, that had to be the proof and the whole joke would be over. She searched the wall and finally found it. But when she looked at it…it was just her, Sara wasn't in it.

She remembered the day perfectly, she and Sara played the show and they took that picture! Sara was there! She just knew it. Photoshop…it had to be. She felt exhausted, Sara will come home tonight, she gets scared if she's alone for a night, even if she's with a friend.

Tegan walked outside and decided to walk the long way, maybe Sara would jump out at her and yell 'surprise I love you Tegan.' She walked past shops, looking in the windows, hoping she would be inside. She felt a pang in her heart, the feeling was familiar…it was the twin sense inside of her. She stopped in her tracks, the feeling wouldn't go away.

She looked over and saw a figure with her back to her; she was standing on a tall ladder putting books away on a high shelf. Tegan's face lit up, she grinned and pushed open the door "I found you!" Tegan gloated looking up at her sister. Sara looked down at her and raised an eyebrow to the girl below her.

"I'm sorry…do I know you?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four! Please excuse all mistakes, its 1:30am and I'm tired. Thank you for reading and reviewing! Please comment and enjoy~

* * *

Tegan looked up at her and shook her head "I found you, and I'm sorry for yesterday, the joke is over." She told her as she reached her hand out for her to come to her. Sara examined her look-alike and climbed down the long wooden ladder slowly; making sure to note Tegan's every move if she were to come closer.

"W-what are you talking about?" Sara asked her timidly, clutching books to her chest.

"Sara, knock it off!" Tegan yelled, making her sister flinch. Tegan frowned and took a step closer to her, only making Sara take a step back.

"Who the hell are you?" Sara shouted back.

"I'm your twin!"

"I don't have a twin! I'm an only child," Sara yelled as she kept walking backwards, not looking away from her.

"Then tell me why I look exactly like you," Tegan requested. Sara shrugged her shoulders at her and knitted her eyebrows together.

"You need to leave," she demanded.

"Not without you, Sara, stop playing!" Tegan said as she reached over and grabbed her sister's clothed wrist, making her drop the small stack of books she was holding. The confused girl tugged her large sweater's sleeve, trying to get out of Tegan's grasp. Tegan pulled harder, she had to make Sara quit messing with her.

"Let me go," Sara demanded, trying to pull away.

"Not until you stop," she told her as she gripped harder; she could tell that she would leave marks on Sara's skin.

"Stop what? What the hell is going on," Sara said as she finally pulled with everything she could and got out of the relatively stronger twin's grasp. She rolled up her sleeve and winced, rubbing her sore wrist. Tegan looked down at her wrist and silently gasped…she hurt her again.

"Sara I'm sorry," Tegan said quickly, instantly regretting holding onto her. She quickly walked over to her and tried to touch her arm but Sara pulled away and looked at her dead in the eye with an angry expression on her face.

"Go away; I don't know who you are or who the hell you think I am. Get your scrawny ass out of this store before I call the cops," Sara hissed. Tegan looked down at the ground, only being able to feel the anger Sara was generating.

"Sara, please stop this," Tegan pleaded, making Sara roll her eyes. She walked behind the counter and pulled out her phone.

"You have 10 seconds," Sara instructed, not looking up from her cell phone.

"Sara! Come on you can't do this! I'm your sister!" Tegan yelled. Sara looked down at her phone and pretended to dial the police, holding the phone to her ear. "Fine!" she pouted before stomping out of the book shop.

Sara ran from behind the wood counter and locked the front door; she looked out the window and stared at the girl who was beating up a poor mail box. She slowly moved her bangs back from out of her eyes and sighed…yes, this girl looked a lot like her, but she had no idea who she was, she had never met anyone like her before. "Shake it off," Sara whispered to herself as she grabbed her puffer from her sweater pocket.

After Tegan was done beating up the poor and defenseless mail box, she angrily walked down the street "Who the hell doesn't she remember me, I'm her twin," she angrily discussed with herself. "Maybe because you were a jackass and she's playing with your mind." She had to get her back…and make her stop playing, what would make her stop? An apology! Yes! She turned around and ran back to the book store.

She pounded on the window, trying to get Sara's attention, there was no response. Whenever they fought and when Tegan tried to apologize, Sara would still always come to the door and listen to what she had to say. She saw Sara's shadow in the room and took a deep breath "Sara…I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean what I said, please Sara!" Tegan apologized sadly. There were small clicks from the doors and it flung open, making Tegan take a step back.

"Go away! I'm not the girl you're looking for!" Sara yelled before slamming it back shut. Well, that went differently inside Tegan's mind. Tegan lowered her head and slumped down on the stoop.

"There's no Tegan without Sara," she sighed, remembering the skit she did with her sister. Tegan knew she _had _to remember her, she didn't want to face the fact that this might me a parallel universe and Sara doesn't know who her own sister is…totally unrealistic in Tegan's mind. Bringing her jean clad knees to her chin Tegan rubbed her eyes, she didn't get emotional over many things, but her Sasa was a different story. "Please remember me," she pleaded.

From the window, Sara looked outside from the cream colored curtain, looking at Tegan sitting here in her internal misery. Why was this person doing this to her? She slightly smiled, in a way it was nice, no one had ever pay that much attention to her…even if it was the wrong person.


	5. Chapter 5

_Its one in the morning...sorry for the mistakes! Thank you so much for reading :3 please comment and enjoy. And I bought Heartthrob today, great album!_

* * *

_"I think I'm officially going insane," _Tegan thought to herself as she walked into Sara's apartment. Or was it her apartment? Tegan shrugged her shoulders and layed her things down before looking around for her mother. "Mom!" Tegan called. She got no answer, which obviously meant she was alone; she did a full search through the apartment, checking every inch of it before she officially declared that she was alone. Thankfully she could freak out in private where no one could judge her antics.

It seemed like no one knew who her sister was…not even her sister knew who she is. This joke had gone way too far, it was really starting to irritate her…but that's what Sara wanted wasn't it? To get under her skin and make her feel like the scum of the earth for treating her so poorly? Tegan fell over onto the couch and folded her arms across her chest, biting her lip as she was deep in thought. She obviously looked the same as her Sara, same gorgeous hair, stunning eyes, clothes…everything. It was her Sara, there was no denying it.

Did she magically cross over into a parallel dimension? Was it acid? No, couldn't be, she hadn't taken that since high school, she shook her head at the thought and looked at the ceiling fan. Sighing as it spun in never ending circles, maybe if she took a nap she would go into one of those dream sequences. She nodded to herself, and with a small smile she wiggled into a comfy spot and shut her eyes.

When she opened her eyes and grinned, she now must be really and truly awake and Sara would be here. She looked out the window and noted that the sun was setting…Sara had to be back. She got off the couch and walked over to Sara's door. She sighed and put her hand on the cold metal that was the doorknob and gently pushed. She looked at it was still the tacky floral room from this morning; she groaned and slammed the door shut.

"Maybe if I look again she'll be there," Tegan said to herself as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She opened it again and opened her eyes…same room. She softly banged her head against the door frame and groaned, her dream sequence theory had failed her. She shut the door and slowly walked back into the living room. She had never felt this sad before in her life, she was nothing without her sister; she'd lost her soul mate.

"Tegan!" someone yelled from behind the front door. Tegan scratched her head and turned to answer the door. Emy smiled widely and walked into the large apartment. Tegan looked at her…she was exactly the same, except she didn't remember Sara.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, shutting the door.

"You never called me back! I left 5 voice mails," she complained. Tegan reached inside her pocket and looked at her phone…she was right.

"Sorry, I was busy," Tegan apologized, not looking up from her phone. Emy rolled her eyes and pulled papers out of her backpack.

"What's more important than you album art?" she asked, flopping onto the couch.

"My twin, I found her today," Tegan told her. Emy lifted her head and looked up at her with an odd look on her face.

"You don't have a twin," Emy reminded. Tegan walked over and slapped her upside the head. Emy winced blocked Tegan with her arms before she could do it again.

"You don't understand, I feel like I'm in some parallel universe where no one remembers her but me," Tegan sighed as she walked over to the large windows, overlooking the city.

"I think you're insane, personally."

"This is hopeless, I knew you wouldn't understand," she said, whispering the last part so Emy couldn't hear as she sat on the marble counter. Emy caught what she had mumbled; she sat up and looked at the depressed musician.

"Tee, I'm sorry of I don't get what you're going through, hell, I've never been in a parallel universe," she chucked. "But unfortunately this is, in fact the real world."

"I saw her today, but it wasn't her at all, she freaked when I got close to her, it's like she never met me before," Tegan laughed slightly, laughing at Sara's cute awkwardness.

"So you saw her? But she didn't know you?" Emy repeated, trying to understand what Tegan was explaining.

"Exactly…this is a fucking sick joke."

"Tee, you really need to calm down, I know you're upset about this, um…situation. I think you need to think rationally," Emy told her, trying to keep her calm.

"I am calm!" Tegan seethed, balling her fists. Emy silently squeaked in slight fear and ran up to her, putting her hands over Tegan's shaking fists. Tegan took a few deep breaths and opened her hands. "I-I'm sorry…you don't know what it's like to have something ripped apart from you and beaten with your favorite guitar," she apologized.

"Listen, maybe this girl, could possibly be your twin," Emy started, not knowing how to fit the words that were going through her brain together, "what if you did something to trigger her memory?"

Thoughts started to run through her brain, maybe Emy was right…if she did something to trigger Sara's memory about her, she'll remember! She grinned to herself and hopped off the counter "Emy you're brilliant," she told her, smiling. Emy nodded her head in a confident way as if she knew that she was.

"Well, I' can see that it's been a long day for you...so, go to bed and get a good night sleep and you can take care of all of this is in the morning," Emy suggested quickly as she pushed Tegan towards her room.

Tegan pouted but did what she told her to do, rest was really needed…she knew Sara was going to put up a fight.


	6. Chapter 6

Oh hai guise! I know its been a while...sorry ^_^' my personal life got out of hand. But everything is fine and now I'm back with a new chapter. No Sara yet but in the next one she returns into our lovely Tegan's life!

* * *

The next morning, Tegan's eyes shot open, her eyes gravitating to the slightly opened window next to her. She was going to get her twin back, she rolled over on her stomach and reached for her phone on the dark wood table. She turned it on and was greeted by her background photo of her and her twin. Tegan sighed heavily and smiled, letting her phone fall onto her chest. She was at war with herself…is this worth the fight with the girl she claimed to be her twin, or should she wait to come back to reality?

After a long debate with her inner self, Tegan finally decided that it would be best if she tried to convince Sara again. She folded her pale hands and raised them above her head, hearing multiple popping sounds from her back and shoulders "I need a better bed," she yawned.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty!" Emmy chimed as she opened the door, earning a cold glare from Tegan. Emy shrugged her tank top clad shoulders and leaned against the door frame "What's wrong with you?" she asked.

"I'm debating," Tegan said simply as she walked to her closet.

"Stop being so vague, Tegan! What is it?"

"You don't understand."

"Oh please, I know it's the whole Sara thing. You're not from here and Sara doesn't know you exist," Emy said, smiling widely. Tegan pulled out a pair of jeans and looked at Emy's proud face.

"That's not even half the story," she told her, laying the pants on her messy bed. Emy raised an eyebrow and took a seat on her bed, wanting to hear the other half of this very interesting story. Tegan once again debated with herself…if she told her then word could get out about her unspoken attraction to her twin, but then again she is in an alternative universe and this Emy really doesn't exist. She bit her lip and looked up at Emy with a stern face before sighing heavily.

"There's more to the Sara thing," Tegan began, "I love my sister…more than most people would love their sister." Emy looked at her and crossed her legs Indian style, putting her hands on her knees, urging her to go on.

"I'm in love with Sara," she confessed, hanging her head low.

"So…you love her...twincest? Quincest!" she giggled at her spin on the word as her dark eyes squinted nearly shut.

"Emy! Not a time to laugh," Tegan scolded. Emy covered her mouth and stopped.

"Sorry, but isn't that illegal? And what about your fans?" she questioned.

Tegan took her shirt off and replaced it with a black v-neck "Of course I've thought about all that, that's why I've been keeping it a secret, but I think a small majority would at least support us," she said.

"Are you going to see her again?" Emy asked. Tegan nodded and slid on a black sweater.

"I have to, I need her to remember me," Tegan told her.

"I'm sure after shock therapy she will," she joked. Tegan rolled her eyes and wrapped a dark green knit scarf around her skinny neck. She walked to her dresser and shoved her wallet in her back pocket. She sighed and looked at herself…she will get Sara to remember her, no matter what she had to do.

"You're just full of jokes today, Em. Get to work," Tegan laughed, fixing her shoulder length hair. Emy rolled off the bed and jokingly saluted her.

"Good luck with Sara," she said. Tegan put her shoes on and walked into the living room, grabbing her keys on the way.

"I hope today won't be like yesterday," she said looking at the door.

"Go get your woman!" Emy laughed and opened the door, shoving her out the front door.

Tegan growled and turned towards the door, but Emy had slammed it in her face too quickly "Whatever," she mumbled to herself. She pulled out her phone and looked at the clock "Its noon, if I hurry I can get there in a half hour," she explained to herself.

But, due to Tegan's lovely sense of direction she found herself lost…multiple times. She finally got to the familiar street "This is it," she smiled in accomplishment. She walked up the stoop and carefully pulled open the front glass door, hearing the loud ding of the golden bells attached to the top.

She looked around and standing at the counter was an old man, probably in his 80s, his puke green and mustard yellow Cosby sweater prominently covering his thin frame. He turned around and looked up at Tegan, squinting he tried to get a good look at her "Sara? It's your day off…you should be relaxing?" he asked.

Tegan raised an eyebrow _'Did he just call me Sara?'_ she thought. She looked at the man again and noticed the glasses hanging around his neck. She smirked and pulled her scarf up over her mouth so he wouldn't notice her piercing. _'He thinks I'm her,'_ she thought.

"Um yeah, well…I was at the coffee shop and I forgot my house key...I left a spare here, didn't I?" she wondered, trying to fake Sara's cute and awkward sounding voice. The old man nodded and pointed in the direction of the back room. She looked at the door and saw the key pad lock system. "You know I've been drawing a large blank lately, what was the password again?"

"1912, don't forget again, Sara," he laughed before turning around, to shelf books. Tegan nodded and smirked as she walked to the door _'Too easy,'_ she laughed in her mind as she entered the code. A beep and a bright green light appeared, granting her access into the room. She pushed it open and walked in now she had to find something that had Sara's address on it. She shut the door and pulled her scarf back down.

Walking straight to the computer, she plopped down in the soft rolling chair and searched in the stores database. "Found you," she nearly squealed as she found her address in the 'employees' file. She rolled up her sweater sleeve and took a Sharpie from the silver tin and scribbled the address on her arm. She closed the window and pulled the scarf over her nose, and exiting the room.

"I found it," Tegan said, using her Sara voice, as she hurried to leave the bookstore.

"Sara, wait," he called, catching Tegan before she could leave.

"Y-yes?" she asked.

"Don't be late tomorrow," he grinned. She sighed in relief and nodded at him.

"I will be here," she awkwardly chuckled before hurrying out the door. Sighing in relief, she once again took her scarf off her face and looked at her arm. She looked the address then looked up at the street signs…she recognized the address and walked in the direction she thought was the right way to go in.

She walked into a nice little neighborhood, it was very Sara. Tegan smiled and read all the house numbers as she walked passed them, finally coming up to Sara's small house, no sight of a car…then again, her sister liked to walk around the city a lot.

She walked up on the porch and knocked on the dark blue painted door, she received no answer. She pouted and knocked again, same response. She put her hand around the doorknob and twisted it, it was unlocked. Tegan sighed, the door was open but she had got no response…breaking and entering into her sister's home…totally worth it. She quietly pushed the door open and walked inside, being careful just in case her sister was inside.

She smiled at the house; there were books and plants everywhere. Guitars lined the wall…at least she still played in this universe. The house made her heart ache, she missed her so much…the house screamed Sara, it fit her, she couldn't help but feel the hole in her heart grow. "I miss you," she whispered to the empty house.

There was a click, making Tegan jump and look at the door. It was opening…Sara was home _'Fuck, fuck, fuck,'_ she chanted in her mind, what was she supposed to do now? Like any other person that was breaking and entering, she ran upstairs and into a room, trying to hide from her


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7! I'm very pleased :3 please continue to support this story and comment ^_^ finished writing at 2am...ignore mistakes! haha.

* * *

Sara, walking up the steps reached into her light blue jean jacket and searched for her house key. She grumbled as she struggled to pull it from the seemingly tight pocket. After finally pulling it from her pocket she wrapped her hand around the cold metal of the door knob and raised one of her thin eyebrows. It was unlocked _'I thought I locked it,'_ she thought as she tuned the knob.

Pushing her door open cautiously, she looked around, slowly walking in. The energy felt different, Sara got a very uncomfortable feeling from being in her home. She shut the door quietly and sat her things down on the wood coffee table. She looked over at her bookshelf and noticed a book missing, her eyes opened wide…someone was here. Sara ran to the stairs and noticed the missing book. She picked it up and was ready to turn it into a self-defense weapon if needed.

What if someone was really in her home? A murder? A rapist?…both? She gasped at her thoughts and slowly walked up the stairs, her heartbeat getting fast and louder with every step she climbed. She finally reached the top of the stairs "Breathe, Sara…it's probably all in your head," she tried to convince herself. Sara rested against the wall and tried to not let her asthma kick in, once she was ready, she opened her bedroom door and walked in.

On the other side of the wall…well closet that is, Tegan sat close to the doors, looking through the small cracks of the closet doors. Her heart was pounding, adrenaline pumping…she hoped Sara didn't look and try to find her. As she saw Sara's thin legs walk past her closet, she quickly sat back against the wall.

Sara sighed and looked around her room, trying to find the person that was in her house. She walked past her closet and sat on her knees before she looked under her bed. She saw no person but she did find a few coins and a dust bunny. Sara stood back up and ran her fingers through her short hair, there was no one there. Maybe they left? But they didn't take anything? Odd…to odd.

Soon enough, her nerves and heartbeat returned to normal, with no assistance by her puffer. She took the small red device out of her pocket and set it on her bed before looking at her clock "Shower," she hummed with a large smile on her face. Sara closed her door and started to unbutton her button long sleeved collared shirt.

Tegan crawled back up to the openings of the doors and scanned the room for Sara; she looked by the opening to the bathroom and saw her shirt fall off her body. She silently gasped as her eyes opened _wide 'I'm in a parallel universe…and my sister is stripping, I should be highly freaked out, but holy fuck,'_ she thought to herself in a rush. This was her wildest dream…her sister stripping in front of her. She saw her twin's hands reach behind her back to un hook her black bra.

She quietly grumbled in agony, she pressed her head against the doors, the net thing she knew, the doors had burst open and Tegan fell onto the carpet with a small thud. Sara whipped her head around and yelped, quickly reaching for her shirt, covering it over her chest. "Who the hell are you?" she yelled. Tegan stood up and looked at her twin's scared face, Sara looked at her carefully "You…you're the girl from yesterday," she panted, feeling her asthma kick in.

"Sara, listen to me," Tegan said calmly.

"No! Get out, I'm calling the fucking cops!" she yelled, as she put on her shirt and taking her phone out of her pocket.

"Sara please! Let me explain." Tegan said putting her hand in front of her, trying to tell her twin that she meant no harm.

"Explain what? You breaking into my house?" She yelled, as it was getting harder to breathe. Tegan looked at her and knew her asthma was getting to her. Sara looked at her puffer on the bed then looked back up to Tegan. Tegan looked at the puffer…she knew she was trying to get to it.

The two girls locked eyes and both tried to grab it, but Tegan was successful and held it high above her head "Got it," she smirked, victorious.

"Give me my puffer," Sara demanded.

"Only if you let me explain why I'm here," the elder twin reasoned. Sara sighed and cocked her head slightly to the side.

"Fine," she groaned and held her hand out, Tegan grinned a gummy smile and placed the puffer in her hand. After taking a puff out of it, Sara put it safely so Tegan wouldn't take it away from her again.

"Get out of my room and start talking," Sara told her, pointing to the door. Tegan nodded and made her way out of the room. Sara lowered her eyes and watched the girl _'Who are you and how did you find me?'_ she questioned in her mind.

Tegan sat down on Sara's couch with Sara sitting in a spinning office chair in front of her "Ok...well, this is going to be one hell of a bitch to explain," Tegan said as she rubbed the back of her neck. Sara rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her chest.

"Just get on with it before I change my mind," Sara said with a monotone like voice.

"My name is Tegan a-" she started to explain but was cut off.

"I know who you are, you Tegan Quin, famous singer," her twin interrupted.

"Right…but, I'm your twin. I don't know how I ended up here, but I woke up yesterday morning and you weren't my twin anymore," Tegan began. Sara stood up out of her chair and started to walk away.

"That's it, I'm calling the cops…you're crazy," she said in disbelief. Tegan quickly got up and ran after her. Placing a hand on her chest, making Sara stop in her tracks and swat Tegan's hand off.

"It's true, I woke up and no one knew you, only me."

"Then how did you find me?" Sara asked.

"I checked the whole city! Everywhere you would normally go…and that bookstore was my last hope. And I found you, Sara, but you don't remember me."

"So let me get this straight…you went to bed one night and we were twins, then you wake up and suddenly you're in a different world and I'm not?" Sara questioned as she paced the living room.

"Exactly," her sister responded with a small smile. Sara looked back at her and chuckled.

"I knew you were crazy before, but now I think you're undeniably insane," she laughed.

"Am I? Sara, I know everything about you," Tegan told her.

"Impossible."

"Is that a challenge," Tegan smirked.

"Try me," Sara sighed.

"When you were five you fell off your bike and you have a small scar behind your knee, when you were in middle school you had your first boyfriend but then after you broke up you found out you were gay. Then in high school mom caught you making out with a girl after a rave," Tegan said. Sara's eyes opened wide, she was right.

"Holy shit," she said, breathless.

"I told you so."

"If you're telling me the truth…then why don't I remember you?" she questioned.

"That's the part I don't know," Tegan said sadly, looking at the ground. Tegan sighed, she told her tale and as promised she'd leave. "Um, thanks for letting me explain. Goodbye, Sara," Tegan said before making her way towards the front door.

Sara stood there frozen, all of this was completely absurd, sure she had read books on the subject but all the evidence was bogus. She watched Tegan leave the house and she sighed, a part of her wanted to know more, the other half didn't know what the hell it was.

"Tegan wait!" Sara shouted as she ran after her.

Tegan turned around and looked up at her "What?" she questioned.

"What if I can remember?"

"Want to get together and talk sometime?" Tegan said, hoping she'd give her a chance.

"Sure," she answered reluctantly.

"I'll text you my address! I'll see you tomorrow," Tegan smiled.

"I don't have your number," Sara told her.

"I'm your twin! I already have yours," Tegan reminded.

"Right…bye," she said awkwardly before going back into her house. She leaned against the door and sighed "I'm going to hang out with a lunatic, what have I done?"


	8. Chapter 8

Oh hi! Sorry for the long wait! Please comment and favorite?

* * *

Tegan opened the door to the apartment and sighed "What happened to you?" Emy asked as she stuffed her face with cereal.

"I did it... I explained everything to her and she wants to see me tomorrow," Tegan said in disbelief as she sat on the couch.

"So now, how are you going to get her to remember you?"

"Well I'll tell her what everyone does when they travel into a new dimension... I am going to tell her our life story!" Tegan grinned.

Emy sat her bowl down and started walking to the guest bedroom "Well good luck with that...goodnight," she told her with a nervous laugh.

With that short conversation, Tegan soon fell asleep, waiting for the arrival of her twin sister in the morning. In her mind she prepared stories to tell Sara, the ones with the hidden secrets they shared as children and the embarrassing middle school bathroom conversations in between classes.

Before she could count the stories in her mind, she woke up to the room shining brightly. With a slight moan, Tegan rose like a dead man and grumbled nonsense to herself. She fished her phone out of her pocket and checked her text messages. Grinning as she saw Sara's number on the screen.

She read the text and looked at the small wall clock "Fuck!" she yelled. Sara could be there at any moment. "Fuck, fuck fuck," she repeated without shame as she ran into her room to find something decent to wear.

"Well good morning, Sleeping Beauty," Emy laughed. There was a small knock on the door, Emy figured it was Sara. She let Tegan go on

her rampage and opened the door for her.

"Shut the fuck up!" Tegan yelled from the other room.

Sara walked in the apartment and looked at Emy "Is Tegan always like that?" she asked. Emy nodded and closed the door.

"Pretty much. Coffee? Tea?" she offered, walking to the fridge.

"No thanks, I'm good," Sara said, looking around the apartment.

"Fuck! Where the hell is my leather jacket? Son of a bitch, Emy!" Tegan yelled. Sara raised an eyebrow and looked over at Emy, who was silently laughing at her.

Tegan, angrily pulling her jacket off the hanger yelled "Sara is going to be here any moment! She already thinks I'm crazy!" As she said that she looked out her door and saw Sara standing there staring. "Sara...hi," Tegan greeted, trying to recover.

Sara blinked and pushed some of her hair behind her ear "Hi...are you ready?" she asked nervously, hoping that Tegan wouldn't start yelling again.

"Yeah," Tegan smiled, ushering Sara out the door, she looked at Emy and wiggled her eyebrows.

"Good luck," she mouthed at her before Tegan left.

Tegan led her sister down the ally and into the busy street "So what are we doing?" Sara asked her.

"I wanted to take you to a coffee shop that we used to go to a lot, before we were famous," she explained.

"We?"

"I'll tell you when we get there," Tegan told her, shoving her hands inside her jeans pockets.

"Now you're telling me I'm famous?" Sara questioned. Tegan stopped and turned around to look at her.

"There's so much you don't know," she said in a quiet tone, hanging her head low and started to walk again.

Sara watched her walk towards the small shop across the street and shook her head "This is crazy, she needs to be admitted to a mental hospital...don't trust her," she told herself, fiddling with her fingers as she started to follow along behind her sister.

Tegan held the door open for her and led her to a small table in the corner, where no one could see them...or Sara's mild freak outs. "Start talking," Sara told her, putting her bag on the table.

"Where do you want me to start?" Tegan asked fiddling with the ring on her finger nervously.

"Why am I famous?" Sara told her, not looking at her face.

"When we were young, music was always a part of us. So we made a band, we called it Tegan and Sara."

"How original," Sara smirked, leaning back in her chair. Tegan gave her a small glare and continued.

"Anyway... We made it big, we had a record deal, fans and money, it was perfect," Tegan smiled.

"So... If this was real, I would be famous too?"

"This is real, Sara." Sara rolled her eyes. Tegan got up and went to the counter to order coffee, letting Sara have time to herself.

Sara put her head in her hands and sighed _'Seriously..who let her out of the mental hospital? Was it drugs? Yeah drugs...that's it,'_ she thought. '_This is so stupid... I can't be her twin.'_

"Why do you think we're twins?" She asked, realizing that it was a stupid question. Tegan raised an eyebrow and leaned in a little.

"Are you kidding me?" She asked.

"Not what I meant, why are we twins, I have never seen you in my life?"

"But I'm famous? How have you not heard me?" She questioned, putting her arm on the wood table top.

"I have heard of you, but I never saw the resemblance," Sara defended, folding her arms.

"Resemblance? Sara, we are identical. How in the hell have you not looked at me and thought that we look exactly the same?" Tegan asked her, getting angry.

"I shouldn't have agreed to this... This is ridicules, I'm going home" Sara nearly yelled, shaking her head.

Tegan rubbed her head, she knew Sara wanted to leave, but she couldn't let her until she knew that they were sisters. Sara stood up quickly and grabbed her bag, not hesitating to get out of the door. "Fuck," Tegan whispered to herself, watching her go._'No! What the hell are you doing? Go after her!'_ she shouted to herself in her mind.

She got up and ran after her, she looked at the busy street and spotted her sister trying to get away quickly. She pushed past the people and grabbed Sara's arm making her stop.

"Sara, please," Tegan pleaded.

"Leave me alone! You're crazy!" Sara shouted, pulling her arm out of Tegan's grasp. Tegan shook her head and grabbed her wrist.

"No! I won't, ever! For 30 goddamn years I have put up with your shit. I am not giving up now!" She snapped.

"Leave me alone," Sara repeated. Tegan sighed and let her go, her love for her was to strong. "I just have one question for you?"

Tegan raised her head and looked at her with a small, hopeful smile "What is it?"

"If I am your sister, why don't I know you?"

Tegan shrugged "That's what I'm trying to figure out... one minute you were mine and now you don't even know me," she tried to explain. Sara looked at the ground and then back up at her.

"I-I have to go," she said, walking away quickly. Tegan reached out to grab her again but she quickly stopped herself... it as useless now.


End file.
